In recent years, imaging devices such as cameras have been made increasingly smaller in size. Attention is now being focused on technology for correcting the “hand shake” phenomenon.
Due to the smaller sizes of cameras, the holdability drops at the time of taking a picture. Further, the degree of freedom is increased in comparison with conventional type of photography such as with the one-handed shooting in the method of taking a picture by a camera mounted in a mobile phone.
When taking a picture, when taking the picture by various methods or in a state with no stability in this way, the camera shakes when depressing the shutter button and hand shake occurs.
For example, in the case of taking a picture under dark conditions where the exposure time is long, the shutter speed becomes slow and the camera ends up shaking in many cases.
Further, in a case of taking a picture by raising the sensitivity under the exposure conditions to shorten the exposure time, noise ends up being superposed and the image becomes rough.
In order to solve this problem, devices correcting such hand shake are being mounted on single-lens reflex cameras and, recently, on compact cameras as well.
For example, an optical type hand shake correction device inclining the lens to match with the shaking for correcting the hand shake is being commercialized, but if considering the reduction in size in recent years and the mounting of such devices in mobile phone cameras, this would be very difficult in terms of space.
Further, as another method, various types of imaging devices able to obtain an image free from shaking by image processing from a plurality of images are being proposed (see for example Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 10-108079